


Za grzechy ojca

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Desk Sex, Drarry, Explicit Language, Funny, Gadka szmatka, Gay Sex, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Horny Ron Weasley, Language Kink, M/M, Magiczna więź, Nie bierzcie tego na poważnie, Out of Character, Parodia, Postacie są trochę OOC, Serio wam mówię, Sex, Sex on Snape's Desk, Smut, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Draco Malfoy dostaje zadanie od Lorda Voldemorta, który chce się zemścić na Lucjuszu za jego niekompetencję.





	Za grzechy ojca

**Author's Note:**

> Proszę nie brać tego ff na poważnie. Został napisany jedynie w celach humorystycznych.  
> Występują przekleństwa, dziwne porównania oraz ~~nieśmieszne~~ specyficzne teksty.  
>  Jest to tylko i wyłącznie parodia.
> 
> Słowa zapisane _kursywą_ są wężomową.

Draco Malfoy, jako jedyny dziedzic swej rodziny, musiał świecić przykładem. Jego kultura osobista i etykieta były idealne. Jego chód, fryzura, styl ubierania się - był zobowiązany, aby należały do perfekcji. Był Malfoyem! Wszyscy mieli na niego patrzeć i go podziwiać. Nie tylko za wygląd, ale również za wiedzę, którą posiadał oraz magiczną moc, jaką był w stanie zawładnąć.

Dlatego również nie przyjął Mrocznego Znaku, jako karę za błędy swego ojca. Jego ciało miało pozostać czyste i niewinne, nie mógł przyjąć tak szpetnej skaryfikacji! Co mu po zaklęciach kamuflujących, skoro i tak żyłby ze świadomością takiej skazy? Ugh! Nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczy obrzydzenia.

Jednak Czarny Pan nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Chciał dobić ojca młodego ślizgona w najokrutniejszy sposób. Ale jak mógł to zrobić, skoro ten nie chciał przyjąć jego znaku, nawet pod groźbą zamordowania mu ojca? Cóż to był za upierdliwy bachor! Nie mógł go znieść. Musiał jednak jakoś dopiec Lucjuszowi, którego niekompetencja dawała mu się aż nazbyt we znaki. Starszy Malfoy był momentami jak wrzód na tyłku. Bolesny, wkurwiający o każdej porze dnia i nocy oraz niesamowicie zbędny.

Pewnej słonecznej soboty  Tom Riddle wpadł na rozwiązanie swojego jakże dziecinnie prostego dylematu. No bo, kogo najbardziej nienawidził Malfoy, nie licząc Weasleyów? Pottera!

Lord Voldemort czym prędzej przywołał swoją najwierniejszą i najseksowniejszą śmierciożerczynię - Bellatrix Lestrange(której nazwisko chciał zmienić tak bardzo, jak chciałby dorobić się trójwymiarowego nosa). Kazał jej przywołać swojego chrześniaka, aby wyznaczyć mu zadanie, którego wykonania, tym razem na pewno nie odrzuci. No bo, któż by śmiał pod groźbą odcięcia mu kutasa?

Kilka minut później, gdy Bellatrix siedziała w kuszącej, koronkowej bieliźnie na kolanach Voldemorta, na jego tronie, a Draco patrzył się na nich z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem wypisanym na twarzy, Riddle postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

 - Draco - przemówił głosem głębokim, jak gardło siedzącej na nim latawicy. - Mam dla ciebie bardzo ważne zadanie.

 - Mówiłem ci już, Panie mego ojca - powiedział z szacunkiem, nie wiedząc jak inaczej mógł nazwać siedzącego przed nim kodżaka.* - Nie mam zamiaru spełniać jakichkolwiek twoich rozkazów.

 - Tym razem - zaczął poważnie Lord. - Jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz, to dowód twojej niewinności spłonie tak szybko, jak listy fanek Pottera w Walentynki.

 - Jak śmiesz! - krzyknął, czując jak jego dolna partia zadrżała ze strachu.

 - Jestem Mrocznym Panem, mogę wszystko - rzekł wszechwiedzącym głosem, po czym zaczął głaskać Bellatrix po jej łoniakach, które dziwnym trafem rosły jej na głowie, zamiast… no wiadomo gdzie. - Twoim zadaniem jest uwieść Pottera i zdeprawować go na każdy możliwy sposób, który przyjdzie ci do głowy.

 - Pottera?! Tego wielbiciela szlam i mugolaków?! - zakrzyknął zdziwiony, przystawiając dłonie do twarzy w geście niedowierzania.

 - Zamknij się, bachorze! - zagrzmiał Voldemort, pocierając swoje skronie. - Nie obrażaj półkrwistych w mojej obecności! I tak, Pottera!

 - Ale Panie mego ojca! - zawołał zrozpaczony Malfoy. - Potter mnie nienawidzi, to zadanie jest niemożliwe do wykonania!

 - Wszystko jest możliwe, jeśli tylko tego pragniesz! - fuknął wściekły Riddle, a jego oczy zabarwiły się na kolor taki, jak comiesięczne majtki Belli. - Dzisiaj Hogwart organizuje wypad do Hogsmeade, czyż nie? - zapytał, gdy się uspokoił.

 - Tak - odparł sucho Draco.

 - Zabierzesz więc pana Pottera na romantyczną randkę, po której wpadnie w twe wątłe ramiona i pójdziecie się pieprzyć do gabinetu Snape’a - Rozmarzył się mężczyzna, bawiąc się koronką czarnowłosej kobiety.

 - Na jego biurku - dodał po chwili z chytrym uśmieszkiem. - Zrozumiano? - zapytał blondyna, po czym gdy ten kiwnął głową na znak zgody, odprawił go.

***

Draco Malfoy tak naprawdę cieszył się z zadania, które powierzył mu Czarny Pan. Nie chciał jednak tego głośno przyznać przed swoją ciotką, bowiem mogła mu ona potem wypominać jego zbyt zapalczywy entuzjazm. Dlatego postanowił grać niechętnego i zniesmaczonego, choćby myślą o pojednaniu się z Potterem.

Gdy wrócił do zamku, od razu skierował się do swojego dormitorium, które dzielił z Blaisem Zabinim i Theodorem Nottem. Wchodząc do niego zauważył, że obaj wymienieni chłopcy grali ze sobą w czarodziejskie szachy, a ich grę obserwowała i komentowała wspólna przyjaciółka ślizgonów - Pansy Parkinson.

 - O, hej, Draco! - usłyszał głos dziewczyny, zanim zatracił się w szukaniu najlepszych ciuchów i bielizny, jaką posiadał.

 - Ej, stary, coś ty taki zaaferowany? - zapytał się go Nott, który wyraźnie wygrywał grę. - Śpieszno ci na randkę, czy co?

 - A no - odparł krótko blondyn, w końcu wyciągając kilka zestawów odzieży, po czym zniknął w łazience.

 - Ciekawe kim jest jego wybranka - rzekła Pansy, która zaczęła układać porozrzucane ubrania Malfoya.

 - Albo wybranek - rzucił rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją Zabini, który nie dawał za wygraną.

 - Ej, co myślicie - rzucił do nich blondyn, gdy wyszedł z łazienki. - Ten zestaw jest spoko czy wygląda, jakbym za bardzo się starał?

Jego przyjaciele odwrócili się w jego stronę przez co momentalnie zaniemówili. Nie żeby Draco nie pokazywał im się nigdy w samej bieliźnie, bo robił to nie raz na pokazach striptizu na kółku profesora Lupina, jednak tym razem wyglądał wprost nieziemsko!

Czarno-różowa koronkowa bielizna opinała jego penisa, a cienkie paski na tyłku, wprost smakowicie wrzynały się w jego blady tyłek.

 - Draco! Czym sobie zasłużyliśmy na taki widok? - zabrzmiał głos krwawiącej z nosa ślizgonki, która próbowała powstrzymać krwotok gaciami wyżej wspomnianego chłopaka, które akurat miała ułożyć w kostkę.

 - Ta bielizna wprost krzyczy “Zerżnij mnie!” - ocenił Zabini, lustrując go od stóp do głów.

 - Tak, Blaise ma rację - rzekł Nott, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym rozpoczęli grę w szachy od nowa.

Niezadowolony Draco wszedł z powrotem do toalety w celu przebrania się w drugi zestaw. Niedawno kupił go u Madam Hanky-Panky**, która dopiero co rozpoczęła swój znakomity biznes. Kipiał on wielkim entuzjazmem… i czymś innym.

Gdy po raz kolejny blondyn pokazał się przed przyjaciółmi, dostał taki aplauz, jakiego oczekiwał wcześniej.

 - Wyglądasz bosko, Draco! - zawołała Pansy, która tym razem zaczęła krwawić z innego miejsca, co zmusiło ją do wybiegnięcia z pomieszczenia.

 - Idealnie - rzekł Nott, uśmiechając się do blondyna.

 - Ta kolorystyka spodobałaby się najbardziej jakiemuś gryfonowi - zaśmiał się Blaise, ponownie przegrywając w szachach - Kurwa, mam dość! - zagrzmiał ślizgon.

 - Nie moja wina, że nie umiesz w to grać - odparł rozbawiony Nott.

 - To ty oszukujesz, gnoju! - rzucił szachy na podłogę, wstając energicznie ze swojego miejsca.

 - Tak się do mnie odzywasz?! - fuknął rozjuszony chłopak, również wstając ze swojego miejsca. - To następnym razem sam sobie będziesz obciągał!

 - Ej, spokojnie, kochanie. - Wystraszony Blaise podszedł do ślizgona, nie chcąc go bardziej rozzłościć. - Przepraszam, zakończmy tę bezsensowną kłótnię.

 - A pieprz się! Mam dość twoich humorków! - Po czym Nott wyszedł z pomieszczenia, trzaskając głośno drzwiami.

 - Wybacz za niego - rzucił do blondyna, po czym wybiegł za swoim kochankiem.

 - Co tu się odwaliło? - mruknął do siebie Draco, jednak po chwili jego myśli zastąpione były odbiciem w lustrze, które ukazywało go w jakże kuszącej bieliźnie.

Miał na sobie ciemnoczerwone majteczki, które obszyte były pozłacaną koronką. Przyjemnie łaskotała ona blondyna po ciele. Do kompletu założył przeźroczystą, damską bluzkę na ramiączkach również w odcieniu czerwonym. Jej końce rozwidlały się nad pępkiem, dzięki czemu jego płaski brzuch był widoczny.

Na jakże wyborową bieliznę, blondyn postanowił narzucić szmaragdową koszulę ze srebrnymi wykończeniami i czarny krawat do tego. Na nogi włożył swoje ulubione czarne spodnie ze smoczej skóry, które idealnie opinały jego pośladki oraz uda. Na wszystko narzucił wyjściową szatę i schował różdżkę do rękawa, po czym był gotowy do wyjścia.

W końcu musiał znaleźć Pottera!

***

Długo nie musiał szukać.

Znalazł bliznowatego przy wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali, gdzie rękaw jego szaty ciągnęła ta rudowłosa poczwara, która śmiała myśleć, że pierwsza wyrwie Pottera.

 - Co tam, Potty? - rzucił do chłopaka, odpychając Weasleyównę na bok. Z łokcia. W żebro.

 - Malfoy! - krzyknął zdziwiony czarnowłosy, wpatrując się w nowo przybyłego.

 - Będzie jeszcze czas na wykrzykiwanie mojego nazwiska, spokojnie - powiedział, unosząc sugestywnie brwi, na co mina Pottera przybrała bliżej nieokreślony wyraz. - Czy pozwolisz mi na ten zaszczyt i dasz się zaprosić na randkę, panie Potter? - zapytał z całą swoją arystokratyczną aurą, prosząc Zeusa, aby przypierdolił tej małej wiewiórce obok z najpotężniejszych z błyskawic.

 - Harry nigdzie z tobą nie pójdzie, Malfoy! - krzyknęła, próbując odciągnąć okularnika od blondyna, któremu żyłka na czole zaczęła drgać. - Prawda, Harry? - zapytała niepewnie, gdy gryfon nie ruszał się z miejsca.

 - Z miłą chęcią, Malfoy - rzekł zaintrygowany kruczowłosy, po czym obaj ruszyli pod ramię ku wyjściu z zamku.

***

Po kilkunastu minutach znaleźli się w magicznym miasteczku, które słynęło z najlepszych kawiarenek i restauracji, zarówno tak dobrze, jak z klubów ze striptizem i burdeli najróżniejszej maści.

 - To gdzie chcesz się wybrać, Malfoy? - zapytał Harry, stając tak blisko blondyna, że ten czuł nosem jego zniewalający oddech.

 - Co powiesz na klub? Znam taki jeden naprawdę dobry - zaproponował blondyn, potajemnie rzucając zaklęcie świeżego oddechu na Pottera.

 - Prowadź - rzekł mu koło ucha, tym razem jednak, nie doprowadzając go do torsji.

***

 - I jak ci się podoba, Potty? - zapytał go blondyn, gdy obaj zasiedli przy barze, gdzie ślizgon zamówił dla nich drinki.

Malfoy zaprowadził go do klubu, który znajdował się na jednej z rzadziej uczęszczanych przez uczniów uliczek Hogsmeade. Interes był dość znany i lubiany, więc nie było zdziwieniem, że w sobotnie popołudnie był tak przepełniony. Czarodzieje i czarownice w różnym wieku bawili się głośno i tańczyli w rytm muzyki.

Blondynowi coraz bardziej podobał się ten wypad, zwłaszcza, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak Potter pięknie dzisiaj wyglądał. W sensie, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gryfon należał do tych przystojnych i dobrze przez naturę obdarzonych(według plotek), ale móc go pożerać wzrokiem z bliska, to była całkiem inna bajka!

 - Jest całkiem nieźle - rzekł z uśmiechem i wyzwaniem w oczach, kładąc dłoń na udzie blondyna, którego przeszedł niesamowicie przyjemny dreszcz.

 - I może być już tylko lepiej - przemówił Draco, gdy wypili swoje napoje.

Chwycił czarnowłosego za rękę i poprowadził go na parkiet, akurat wtedy, gdy zabrzmiała piosenka, śpiewana przez basowego piosenkarza.

Ruchy Pottera były nienajgorsze. I Draco ze szczerym sercem musiał to przyznać. Podobało mu się, jak wywijał nim na prawo i lewo, po czym mocno chwytał w talii, tym samym przyciągając go z powrotem do siebie. Ich twarze co jakiś czas znajdowały się naprawdę blisko, tak że stykali się raz nosami, a raz ustami. Wprowadzało ich to w pewien stopień transu, z którego nie potrafili wyjść, gubiąc się we własnych doznaniach, których przybywało coraz to więcej.

Gdy zabrzmiał drugi refren piosenki, Draco postanowił trochę zaryzykować. Obrócił się plecami do Pottera, jednak dalej się z nim stykając ciałem. Oplótł go rękami wokół szyi, jeżdżąc po niej dłońmi. Gryfon od razu załapał flow blondyna i dłońmi zaczął błądzić po jego klatce piersiowej, którą osłaniała ciemnozielona koszula. Malfoy z sekundy na sekundę, zdobywał więcej śmiałości w swoich ruchach, co momentami było słyszalne z ust Pottera. Zaczął podgryzać ucho blondyna, od czasu do czasu przejeżdżając po nim językiem.

Draco stawał się coraz bardziej podniecony. Młodzi mężczyźni zatracili się w swoich ruchach, całkowicie zapominając o publiczności, którą przez ten krótki czas zebrali.

Malfoy zaczął ocierać się swoim jakże jędrnym tyłkiem o wyczuwalną już erekcję Złotego Chłopca, któremu wcale a wcale nie przeszkadzało to, że na drugi dzień w Proroku Codziennym mógłby znaleźć deprawujący go wpis. Teraz liczył się dla niego jedynie chłopak przed nim, który doprowadzał jego krew tylko do jednej części ciała. Próbował się opamiętać, ale nie potrafił. Zapach alkoholu i uczucie otaczającej ich dzikiej magii również nie pomagało gryfonowi w skupieni się. Jedyne czego pragnął, to ciało przed nim. Nie, nie tylko ciało. Chciał posiąść Draco Malfoya w sposób, który nikomu innemu się przed nim nie udało. Słyszał pogłoski, że ślizgon nadal był czysty i niewinny(o ile jego zachowanie można było takowym nazwać). Perfekcyjny prawiczek do zdemoralizowania przez samego Harry’ego Pottera!

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, gryfon wyciągnął ze spodni przód koszuli Malfoya, na co ten westchnął, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę Wybrańca. Przygryzł mocno wargę, gdy blondyn ułożył dłonie na jego ramionach i przywarł ustami do jego szyi. Potter nie pozostając dłużnym, wsunął dłonie pod koszulę ślizgona, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że natrafił na jeszcze jakiś materiał pod nią. Gładki i rozwidlający się nad pępkiem chłopaka.

Harry wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie, gdy zrozumiał cóż to za dziwny ubiór miał na sobie blondyn. Malfoy domyślając się o co chodzi, oderwał się od szyi kruczowłosego i spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

 - Scared, Potter?*** - zapytał z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, czekając na reakcję gryfona.

 - Chciałbyś - prychnął, po czym wpił się mocno w jego usta, niczym Edward Cullen w szyję swej ofiary.

Zdając sobie wreszcie sprawę z publiczności, którą zebrali swoim małym występem, Potter złapał Malfoya za rękę i doprowadził go z powrotem do ich miejsc przy barze. Założyli na siebie swoje płaszcze, po czym żwawym krokiem wyszli z klubu.

Draco teleportował się wraz z Potterem przed bramami Hogwartu. Kruczowłosy prawie nie wykoziołkował na trawę, jednak Malfoy zdążył go złapać, dzięki czemu jego przystojna twarzyczka nie wylądowała w gównie hipogryfa, którego wcześniej nie zauważyli.

 - Masz przy sobie pelerynę? - zapytał Draco, gdy weszli do szkoły.

 - Skąd wiesz o mojej niewidce? - zapytał zdziwiony gryfon, wyciągając z kieszeni wspomnianą rzecz.

 - Wiem o tobie wszystko, Potty - rzekł na odczepnego, po czym obaj schowali się pod magicznym materiałem. - Powinieneś do tego przywyknąć - dodał, czując na sobie spojrzenie gryfona.

 - Nie wiem, czy powinienem się bać czy przekląć cię za stalking - powiedział z wyraźnym zastanowieniem w głosie.

 - Potem będziesz nad tym rozważać - westchnął blondyn, gdy stanęli naprzeciw obrazu samego Salazara Slytherina, który pilnował wejścia do gabinetu postrachu Hogwartu.

 - Czemu stoimy przed pieczarą Snape’a? - zapytał Potter, gdy schował swoją pelerynę niewidkę z powrotem do kieszeni. - Nie mieliśmy czasem pójść się pieprzyć?

 - Jak wulgarnie, panie Potter - rzekł sarkastycznie Malfoy, po czym wpatrzył się w obraz przed sobą. - Cholera, zapomniałem hasła.

 - A po co ci hasło? - Potter wzruszył ramionami, po czym odezwał się do portretu: - _Witam, Salazarze._

Malfoya przeszedł dreszcz, gdy usłyszał wężomowę z ust Pottera, który chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak seksownie brzmiał w tym momencie.

 _\- Miło mi cię znowu widzieć, panie Potter -_ rzekł założyciel domu Slytherina, gdy ujrzał znaną mu czuprynę włosów. _-_ _W czym mogę pomóc?_

 __-_ _ _Mój przyjaciel i ja musimy dostać się do środka, jednak bez wiedzy profesora Snape’a_ \- poprosił mężczyznę, który wpatrywał się w niego i Malfoya z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

 _\- Czy to nie młody dziedzic Malfoyów?_  - zapytał go Salazar, na co Harry kiwnął głową. - _Musisz mi o nim kiedyś coś opowiedzieć._

Po czym przejście do gabinetu Snape’a się otworzyło. Weszli do niego pospiesznie, po czym zamknęli za sobą drzwi, zabezpieczając je kilkoma zaklęciami.

Harry od razu ściągnął z siebie szatę, rzucając ją na jeden z foteli stojących przy kominku, który znajdował się na środku pomieszczenia. Ślizgon poszedł za nim w ślady.

 - Jakim cudem Salazar zgodził się nas tutaj wpuścić? - zapytał Draco, gdy pozbył się w końcu zaskoczenia po usłyszeniu tych kilku zdań w wężomowie z ust gryfona.

 - Pewnego razu potrzebowałem dość rzadki składnik do eliksiru. - Blondyn spojrzał się na niego zdziwiony, jednak nie przerwał mu. - No i wtedy wdałem się w długą rozmowę z Salazarem. Chyba mnie polubił, bo za każdym kolejnym razem pozwalał mi bezproblemowo tutaj wchodzić, uprzednio informując mnie czy Snape znajdował się w środku - wytłumaczył mu, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry.

 - Harry Potter i eliksiry? - spytał zdumiony ślizgon. - Ten Harry Potter, który prędzej wylałby zawartość kociołka Longbottoma na twarz Snape’a, aniżeli zabrał się za samodzielnie warzenie eliksirów? I to po godzinach, gdy nie jest to od niego wymagane?

 - A no widzisz - zaczął kruczowłosy, przyciągając do siebie ślizgona. - Jednak nie wiesz o mnie _wszystkiego_ \- mruknął w wężomowie, co wywołało u Malfoya cichy jęk, na co Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

 - A teraz. - Przejechał dłonią po policzku blondyna, który oparł się tyłkiem o biurko Snape’a. - Przejdźmy do czynów - dokończył, po czym pocałował ślizgona.

Ich języki walczyły ze sobą przez chwilę, lecz końcowo to Potter wygrał, a Malfoy mógł tylko rozkoszować się jego umiejętnościami. Niewiadomym było w końcu, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze to powtórzą.

Potter dalej całując się z blondynem, powoli rozpinał mu koszulę. Co okazało się być niebywale trudnym zajęciem, zwłaszcza gdy było się tak napalonym. Zirytowany oderwał się od ust chłopaka i usadowił go na biurku. Draco spojrzał się zdziwiony na Harry’ego, gdy ten machnięciem ręki pozbył się jego koszuli. Nie wiedział, że Potter potrafił posługiwać się magią bezróżdżkową! Wprawdzie wiedział, że jest potężnym czarodziejem, w końcu jego moc porównywano do mocy samego Czarnego Pana! Jednak zobaczenie tego na własną rękę było całkowicie innym przeżyciem.

Harry wpatrywał się przez chwilę w jedwabną i prześwitującą bluzeczkę blondyna, która rozochociła go bardziej, niż by się spodziewał. Nachylił się nad jego klatką piersiową i polizał przez materiał jeden z sutków chłopaka, na co ten lekko drgnął, jednak nie odsunął się.  Gryfon rękami rozszerzył nogi Malfoya, dzięki czemu mógł stanąć między jego udami. Chciał być jak najbliżej niego. Pragnął czuć to ciepło bijące od niesamowicie bladego ślizgona, który nie potrafił powstrzymać jęków, gdy jego zręczny język działał w akcji. Jedną dłoń umiejscowił na udzie chłopaka, a drugą drażnił jego sutka, który nie był okupowany przez gorące usta.

Draco wsunął swoje dłonie we włosy gryfona, które mimo swojego sterczenia w każdą stronę, były niesamowicie gładkie i przyjemne w dotyku. Gdy blondyn poczuł, że Potter zajął się zachłanniej jego drugim sutkiem, wygiął się lekko w jego stronę. Przez co jego nos znalazł się tuż przy włosach Harry’ego. Wchłonął jego zapach tak mocno, że aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. To było tak intensywne uczucie, że nie potrafił powstrzymać się od głośnego jęknięcia. Gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, zarumienił się mocno.

Potter skończył akurat zabawę z jego sutkami i spojrzał się na blondyna, który ciężko oddychał. Oblizał swoje usta i ponownie pocałował Malfoya, który nigdy nie był tak bardzo chętny do tak prymitywnej czynności, jak w tym momencie. Był w stanie nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że Potter całował najlepiej z tych wszystkich osób, które udało mu się w tym aspekcie przetestować.

Chłopak zagryzł wargę blondyna, po chwili przejeżdżając po niej rozżarzonym językiem. Dłońmi natomiast jeździł po plecach ślizgona, którego w niektórych miejscach dopadały łaskotki i zaczynał chichotać wbrew swojej woli.

Po kilku minutach Potter odsunął się trochę od niego, wpatrując się w mokre miejsca. Jakby wpadając na jakiś niedorzeczny pomysł, chwycił bluzkę Malfoya i rozszarpał ją, przez co zsunęła się z rąk blondyna i spadła gdzieś na podłogę.

I tym sposobem galeony, które Draco wydał na nią, poszły się jebać. Niczym ich właściciel w tej chwili.

Harry niezrażony niezadowolonym spojrzeniem blondyna, dorwał się do jego spodni, ale znowu miał problem z rozebraniem swego kochanka.

 - Na Merlina! - warknął pod nosem, co rozbawiło ślizgona, który postanowił odpiąć guziki w koszuli gryfona.

Gdy Malfoyowi udało się pozbyć górnej garderoby z pleców Pottera, ten po raz kolejny machnął ręką, przez co jego spodnie zniknęły. Blondyn miał szczerą nadzieję, że jednak je potem odzyska.

Harry wpatrywał się przez dłuższy czas w członka blondyna, który wyraźnie drgał w za ciasnych, fikuśnych majteczkach. Spojrzał się po chwili Malfoyowi prosto w oczy, na co ten spłonął rumieńcem, jednak nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tych zielonych oczu.

 - Naprawdę, Draco? - zapytał, unosząc brew, a dłońmi zbliżając się do  materiału, który był ostatnim, którego chciał się pozbyć z ciała blondyna. - _Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie._

 - Ej, to niesprawiedliwe - jęknął, czując jak gryfon ściągnął jego ostatnie odzienie i rzucił je na podłogę. - Ty dalej masz na sobie spodnie!

 - Już niedługo, Draco - szepnął mu zmysłowo do ucha, po czym zaczął ściągać swoje spodnie, a po niej zrzucił z siebie bokserki. - Teraz lepiej?

 - O wiele - zamruczał, gdy ich penisy zetknęły się ze sobą.

Harry kazał położyć się chłopakowi na plecach, aby ten mógł go odpowiednio przygotować. Draco wykonał posłusznie polecenie, nie myśląc o późniejszych konsekwencjach swoich czynów.

Kruczowłosy przywołał jakiś mały pojemnik z jednej z półek z salonu Snape’a. Po chwili nabrał maź na swoje palce. Nachylił się w stronę Draco, całując go namiętnie, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę od dyskomfortu, który będzie czuł. Naparł pierwszym palcem na jego wejście. Blondyn zaczął wić się pod nim i jęczeć z przyjemności, jak i dziwnego rodzaju bólu.

Gdy gryfon postanowił dołożyć drugi palec, stwierdził, że dobrym pomysłem będzie ugryzienie Malfoya w szyję, żeby ten skupił się na innym bólu, niż miał mu sprawić w jego dolnych partiach. Blondyn fuknął na niego, a jego dłonie znalazły się na plecach kruczowłosego.

Po trzecim palcu, Draco krzyknął głośno i wbił paznokcie w skórę gryfona i zaczął coraz gwałtowniej go drapać, co jednak nie przeszkadzało Złotemu Chłopcu. Nawet podobało mu się to, że będzie miał jakiś widoczny, fizyczny ślad po ich zbliżeniu.

Niezmiernie cieszył go fakt, że był pierwszym Malfoya. Pierwszym, który miał możliwość uprawiania z nim seksu. To Harry był tym, który sprawi, że Draco nie będzie już dłużej prawiczkiem. Splami jego niewinność, pozbawi go delikatności i naznaczy go.

 - Harry! - Głos ślizgona, wybudził kruczowłosego z zamyślenia - Możesz już… no wiesz.

 - Co wiem? - zapytał figlarnie gryfon, wyciągając palce z blondyna.

 - Merlinie - jęknął, wpatrując się z wyraźną potrzebą w chłopaka nad nim - Po prostu we mnie wejdź, do cholery!

 - Cóż za język, panie Malfoy - zironizował, nachylając się do chłopaka.

Pocałował go delikatnie i z wyraźnym uczuciem, którego nie spodziewał się sam po sobie. Następnie umieścił nogi blondyna na własnych barkach, po czym nakierował główkę swojego penisa do wejścia chłopaka. Z początku poruszał się powoli, chcąc, aby Malfoy przyzwyczaił się do jego ruchów. Chłopak rękami złapał się granicy biurka za swoją głową, aby mieć choćby najmniejszy wpływ na rytm jego pchnięć.

Po kilku minutach zwiększył tempo, sprawdzając co jakiś czas, czy blondyn się dobrze czuje i nie jest zbyt brutalny. Nie otrzymując jednak żadnych skarg, postanowił zatracić się całkowicie.

Draco krzyczał niebywale głośno, co jednak tylko bardziej wzniecało żar w ciele Pottera, który był już na granicy. Chcąc spełnić więcej przyjemności blondynowi, chwycił penis chłopaka w swoją dłoń i zaczął nią energicznie poruszać. Ślizgon pod nim wił się niesamowicie, przy okazji zrzucając papiery i inne przybory, którym udało się jeszcze pozostać na swoim miejscu.

Po krótkiej chwili Harry doszedł, zalewając wejście Malfoya spermą. Sam blondyn wytrysnął na swoją klatkę piersiową. Po chwili opanowywania oddechów i mamrotania o zajebistości ich stosunku, Draco wstał z biurka. Harry dalej będąc w połowie w Malfoyu, nie potrafił powstrzymać westchnienia, gdy ciało blondyna zadrżało.

 - Zimno ci? - zapytał gładko Harry, przywołując z fotela swoją szatę, po czym okrył nią blondyna.

 - Teraz już nie - wymruczał, wtulając się w oniemiałego Harry’ego.

 - Może się już stąd zmywajmy? Nie chciałbym, żeby przyłapał nas tutaj Snape - wyznał gryfon, wychodząc z Malfoya.

Po udach zaczęła spływać mu sperma, na co zarumienił się nieznacznie.

 - Co ty, jest pewnie na kolejnej eskapadzie ze śmierciożercami. - Machnął ręką, odsuwając się od gryfona.

 - Snape jest śmierciożercą?! - krzyknął zaskoczony Potter, prawie nie mdlejąc.

 - Ups, chyba się wygadałem - palnął Malfoy, waląc się z otwartej dłoni w czoło - Ale tak trudno było się domyślić, Harry?

***

Po rzuceniu paru zaklęć czyszczących i sprzątających cały ten bajzel, który narobili, byli gotowi na ubranie się. Akurat, gdy chcieli otworzyć drzwi i zmyć się z gabinetu Snape’a, do pomieszczenia wszedł wyżej wymieniony jegomość. O dziwo, z Ronem Weasleyem u boku.

 - Co wy tu robicie?! - zagrzmiał głos opiekuna Slytherinu, który wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w Pottera i Malfoya.

 - Profesorze Snape, naprawdę jest pan śmierciożercą? - zapytał gryfon, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać swojej ciekawości.

 - Malfoy! Jak mogłeś mu to powiedzieć?! - fuknął na blondyna, który wpatrywał się z niezbyt wielkim zainteresowaniem na całą tę kłótnię.

 - Wymsknęło mi się przez przypadek - wymamrotał, chcąc już być z Harrym sam na sam.

 - Przez przypadek?! A może między tym, jak krzyczałeś jego imię?! - wskazał palcem na Pottera, który roześmiał się nad trafnością tej “zniewagi”.

 - Sev, ja już dłużej nie wytrzymam - usłyszeli głos Rona, który ocierał się o Snape’a, który nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego z tego powodu.

 - Weasley! Ty i ta twoja pieprzona stamina! - rzekł do rudzielca, po czym wyrzucił za drzwi Pottera i Malfoya, którzy stali tak zszokowani przez kilkanaście sekund.

***

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się do siebie, wpatrując się w swoją magiczną kulę. Ukazywała ona więzi magiczne, które Lord chciał w danym momencie ujrzeć. Był to bardzo rzadki artefakt, którego znalezienie mu trwało cały rok. Jednak było warto.

Dzięki rzuceniu przez niego zaklęć na młodego Malfoya, gdy ten niczego się nie spodziewał, utworzył początek jego więzi z Potterem. Widząc w kuli, że blondyn wykonał swoje zadanie, zaśmiał się zadowolony ze swojego nikczemnego planu. Nieświadomy niczego Draco, dopełnił ostatni warunek więzi poprzez spożycie jego “związku” z Potterem.

Po kilku minutach list do Lucjusza był gotowy i Tom Riddle uśmiechnął się przebiegle, gdy sowa wyleciała przez okno jego rezydencji. Nie mógł się doczekać, gdy dostanie odpowiedź.

Wrócił do swojego łóżka, gdzie czekała na niego naga Bellatrix, której sztuczne piersi wyraźnie odznaczały się na jej chudym ciele. Cóż, Czarny Pan zawsze lubił krągłości.

A zrozpaczony krzyk Lucjusza Malfoya dało się słyszeć nawet w Little Whinging.

**Author's Note:**

> *kodżak - inaczej, osoba łysa.  
> **Hanky-Panky - z ang. slangu “pieprzenie się”.  
> ***"Scared, Potter?" - Tego chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, typowy tekst Malfoya.


End file.
